To My Office, Please
by dambeavers
Summary: After getting caught by Argus Filch for being seen with a naked Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore summons Granger and Professor Black to discuss what happened. Sirius/Hermione/Albus Slight male/male. Threesome. Sirius/Albus never died and everyone is of age


Hermione and Sirius entered the Headmaster's quarters. Fawkes spread his wings in welcome, shifting upon his perch.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said.  
Albus came from his bedroom, smiling at the pair. "Ah, so glad you both could make it. Please, have a seat."

The two sat themselves across the desk from Dumbledore, who placed himself in his own chair. "So, I have heard some...ineresting things from Mr. Filch lately," said Dumbledore. Hermione blushed as Sirius cleared his throat. "I think we all know why we're here, Albus. You wanted to talk to us, so let's get talking." "Hm, of course," Albus replied. "And is it correct the Ginny Weasley has Quidditch practice right now?" "Yes sir," piped Hermione. Albus nodded. "Well then, as Sirius said, let's get down to it. Mr. Filch has informed me that he saw youself, Professor Black, and Miss Weasley exiting the office in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and that upon further inspection, found a bra and pair of panties under the desk." Hemione used all of her willpower to not laugh. Sirius shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't know what the Headmaster's reacition would be. Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling with an idea. "How about this. Miss Granger, do you enjoy having intimate relations with Professor Black?"

Hermione looked over at Sirius. "Well..er...yes, I suppose I do. But that's nothing to do with my academics, sir. I'm eighteen and can make my own decisions." Albus laughed heartily. "Oh I know you don't need help with your stuides, Miss Granger. I believe you, and I'm not upset. In fact, I have a proposition. Why don't the three of us spend the night here?" Hermione almost fell out of her chair. "I'm sorry, say again Albus? replied Sirius, in disbelief of what his ears heard. "It's rather simple. I wish to join you two sexually." Hermione's face got warm and she could feel her pussy churning below her waist. She had fantasies about shagging Professor Dumbledore, but always thought he would have no interest in her. Sirius noticed Hermione's change in behavior with curiousity. He had threesome's before, but never with another man. He extremely enjoyed watching Hermione in pleasure, he couldn't imagine how much pleasure two men could give her. Albus stood up from his chair and walked slowly towards the younger woman. He took her hand and pulled her up, smiling warmly.

Hermione felt as though she was in a dream. "This will determine if it's real," she muttered.

"Come again, Miss Gr-" Albus was cut off as the gorgeous witch took his lips with her own, sliding her tongue across his thin upper lip. Albus replied by pressing his mouth against hers harder, taking her face in his wrinkled hands. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into her sweet mouth. Hermione squealed in delight as she felt the older man's beard against her face. His was more smooth and silky opposed to Sirius' goatee, which was more rough.

Albus' tongue played with the witch's, the two of them sliding along each other with gusto. Hermione pressed her tongue against his lower lip, capturing it between her own and sucking gently. Albus felt himself begin to harden. Taking her lips again, he lowered his hands behind her, grasping her arse. Taking the hint, Hermione began to grind against him as she glided her tongue along the seam of his lips. The two pulled away, a single saliva trail still connecting them. Hermione could see the desire in the Headmaster's eyes as he breathed huskily, his lips wet with her saliva. Sirius, who was still in shock of Albus' suggestion, looked down and realized that his cock was forming quite the tent in his trousers. He stood up and strode over to Hermione, taking the witch's lips in a heavy assault. "Snogging Sirius was very different from snogging Albus," thought Hermione. Sirius' tongue danced with hers as he nipped at her upper lip first, followd by her bottom one. He ran his hand through her hair, feeling the sikly brown locks in his fingers. Albus removed his outer robe, watching the two lovers. Hermione felt Sirius' bulge against her thigh, and the memory of his thick cock thrusting inside of her heat caused her to moan around the wizard's tongue. She ran her hands around his face, getting more crazed by the second. She released his lips and began unbuttoning her blouse. Sirius removed his clothes completely, his member throbbing already. The intelligent witch took off her bra, letting her breasts bounce into life.

"Wow," remarked Dumbledore. Hermione smiled seductively at him, taking notice that he had quite a bulge in his robe as well. She sprinted at him and leapt onto him, wrapping her slender legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She captured the older man's lips, immediately thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Albus staggered a bit, but wrapped his arms around her as he groaned at the sensation of the young witch sucking on his tongue, her pliant breasts pressed against his now bare chest. She felt him pressed against her nether region, and tightened her legs around him. Sirius stroked his member, sad that Ginny wasn't here to take care of him now. Albus pulled away from Hermione's soft lips. "We should resume in my bedroom," he said. Sirius grabbed Hermione, who latched onto him as she had with Dumbledore.

The Headmaster led the way to his bed. Hermione and Sirius fell onto it in a tangled mess of legs and arms. Sirius took a breast into his mouth, lathering it with his skilled tongue. Hermione moaned and her eyes widened as she finally saw Albus' cock spring from his robe. He was very well endowed and looked hard as a rock, despite his age. "He must have shagged so many women with that," thought Hermione. Sirius removed the final bits of clothing from the sexy young witch, and ran his strong hands along her lower lips. Hermione grabbed at the sheets, spasming in pleasure. Sirius kissed her navel, and sat up, grabbing his cock. Hermione's hand joined his as she began stroking him, running her finger through the small pool of precum that had formed on his cock head. She flicked her tongue at his cock, swiping it a few times before inserting it into her mouth. Sirius groaned and ran his hands through her hair, playing with her breast nipples. Albus joined them on the bed, watching as Hermione began moving up and down on Sirius' thick cock. Albus glanced at Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked over at the older wizard, his eyes blurry as he felt Hermione's tongue performing slick movements on his cock. "Are you curious about men at all, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

Sirius stalled, not sure what to say. He closed his eyes to think for a moment, which was hard to do with the brunette snogging his member, when he felt a whiskery kiss brush across his lips. His eyes opened as he felt the old, experienced tongue press against his bottom lip, teasing and sucking lightly. Sirius responded, moving his lips against the older man's in a flurry of passionate kisses. Hermione, who was watching the whole thing, felt incredibly hot at the sight of the two men snogging, and increased the pace of her actions. As a result, Sirius grunted and opened his mouth at the sensation. Albus pressed his tongue into the other man's mouth, sliding along the wet tongue of his partner. Sirius felt his way down to Dumbledore's cock, and began pumping the large member as his tongue dueled with the white haired wizard's. Their beards meshed against each other as they snogged, Sirius noting how surprisingly turned on he was by snogging another man.

Hermione released her Professor's cock with a final lather of her tongue, leaving it glistening with saliva. "Sirius, I need you in me." Sirius broke the kiss and Hermione's replaced his own hand on the Headmaster's cock. He kissed his way down her body until he hit her pussy, positioning his slick cock at her opening. Albus leaned down to kiss the brunette, her tongue and lips thrusting against Dumbledore's mouth. Sirius dragged his erection along her pussy lips before pushing the first half of his member inside the wet walls. She moaned loudly around Albus' tongue and wrapped her legs around Sirius, pushing him further inside of her. He began thrusting hard, slamming his sac against her arse as he shagged her. Albus took his experienced hands and grabbed Hermione's breasts, rubbing them and caressing them while Hermione deeped their kiss by placing her hands behind his head and forcing their mouths together. Albus groaned, and began stroking his cock, smearing his precum along the shaft. She broke the kiss, pulling on his thin lower lip as she pulled away.

"Let me suck your cock, Albus," she breathed, giving Sirius' cock a squeeze with her young pussy. Albus nodded and positioned his cock at her reddend lips. She took him in greedily. Albus thrust his cock into Hermione's mouth as Sirius grunted, his own cock swelling at the sight of Hermione's plump lips sucking on the older man's throbbing erection. Hermione looked up at Albus and locked eyes with him, sliding her mouth down and sheathing him, one hand wrapped around Albus' sac, the other, on top of Sirius' hand upon her breast. Albus sharpley inhaled at the warm, wet tongue slobbering up his shaft, letting out a loud groan as Hermione released his now glistening cock.

A few saliva trails dropped onto Hermione's upper lip. Not hesitating a second, Albus leaned down and captured her lips with his own, thrusting his experienced tongue in between her mouth. Sirius watched all of this with passionate eyes, now knowing what kind of pleasure Hermione got from the elderly wizard. Sirius stopped thrusting and sheathed himself inside Hermione's walls, moving up to capture a nipple with his lips. Hermione, still sucking on Albus' tongue, tightened her legs around Sirius' waist while thrusting up a bit. Albus pulled away and began stroking his cock as Hermione grabbed Sirius' face, staring him in the eyes. "Shag me," she commanded. Sirius chuckled and looked over at Albus. "I want to pleasure you greater my dear, but I may need some help from out friend," he said, nodding slightly towards Hermione's ass. Albus raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who looked like she simply wanted to be shagged sensless, and muttered something about being too old for this under his breath. Sirius pulled out of Hermione grinning, his cock head wet with her juices. They both stood up as Albus laid onto his back, placing a few pillows behind his back. "Let me prepare you my love, while you prepare him," said Sirius. Hermione leaned over Albus, straddling his waist as she kissed him deeply. Albus' tongue felt her smaller one lapping at the roof of his mouth. Hermione relished in the sikly white beard that tickled her breasts as well as the tickling of his moustache on her upper lip. Sirius kneeled on the bed behind Hermione, lifting her ass up so he could lower his head to it. Hermione pulled away from Albus' lips, trailing kisses down his slim, but strong body as she was pulled towards Sirius. Sirius placed his mouth on her lower lips, sliding his tongue in and out.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she grabbed the base of Albus' cock, her mouth descending on his large purple head. Albus ran his hands through her hair as she opened her mouth to take more of his member in, her tongue swirling around the sides. Sirius spat on his fingers, sliding one into her arse as his tongue continued to lap at her pussy. Hermione started increasing the pace on the Headmaster's cock, gathering saliva at his head and sliding it down with her tongue. Albus felt his sac getting wet as Sirius added another finger inside of Hermione's arse. He removed his tongue from her lips and using two of his fingers, spread her arse for easier access. After a few mintues of preparation, Sirius slapped Hermione's arse cheeks, telling her to get ready. She shifted up and straddled Albus, grabbing his cock. "Ready, Professor?" she asked, with a seductive tone. Albus' cock swelled in her hands. He loved it when she called him Professor. She rubbed his cock head along her lips, spreading some of his precum around the entrance. She slid down him slowly, arching her back and grasping at his chest. "I've wanted you for so long, Headmaster." She sheathed his member inside of her pussy, collapsing forward. Sirius got on the bed, kneeling behid Hermione. He pressed his cock at her tight arse, taking one hand and turning her head to the side. "Are you ready?" he asked. Her eyes were dark with passion. She took Sirius' lips with her own, swiping her tongue along his bottom lip. Taking that as a yes, he grabbed his cock and pushed his head inside. Hermione and Sirius moaned in unison, their mouths open against each other. Sirius could feel Albus thrusting up slightly.

"Hermione try and move a bit so I can wiggle in. You're so tight, love." Hermione turned back to face the Headmaster, placing her hands on the pillows behind his head and she lifted up slightly. Sirius thrusted inside of her completely. He could feel Albus through the thin walls, his girth taking up most of her pussy. The three began moving together, Sirius thrusting in as Hermione lowered herself on Albus. Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione's chest, playing with her breasts as he kissed the back of her neck. Albus leaned up to kiss Hermione, her hands moving from his chest to his face. She took his tongue into her mouth and pressed her lips to his harder. she was riding them both hard, her arse bouncing up and down rapidly. She slid her lips and tongue across Albus' mouth, forcing his face closer to his with her hands.

Albus could feel Hermione bucking against him, Sirius increasing his pace into her arse. He could feel the older man's sac against his own, and reached his hand down to massage them both. Albus shuddered against Hermione's lips, the pleasure of her tongue, pussy, and now the friction on his balls caused him to thrust up. Hermione's pussy begain tightening around the elder man's cock, Sirius grunting at the feeling. She moaned loudly as she orgasmed, her slick juices flowing down the Headmaster's shaft. Sirius felt some slid onto his hand, and brought them up to his mouth, licking them clean. Albus felt her walls milking his cock and he grunted heavily, shooting his hot seed inside of her pussy. Hermione collapsed, feeling satisfied and tired. Albus slipped out of her, his cock springing up at full mast. Sirius could see his erection coated with a mix of Hermione's juices and his own creamy seed. He pulled out of the young witch, stroking his cock , which was still hard and pulsing. Hermione shifted off of Albus as Sirius moved up and knelt by her face, stroking his cock. She took it from him and wrapped her lips around his head, tonguing the opening softly. Sirius felt his sac tighten, grunting loudly as he released several white jets of cum down her throat. Hermione swallowed it all with ease, relishing in the slightly salty taste. Sirius leaned down to kiss her, tasting himself in her mouth. Sirius grasped Dumbledore's softening cock and plunged his mouth over it, cleaning up the creamy mixure from the experienced cock. Albus hummed in pleasure at the sensation.

The three of them laid on the bed and got under the blankets. Albus drifted off to sleep quickly, and soon the tiredness was too much for the other two. Hermione smiled a little, hoping that Ginny wouldn't be too let down that she wasn't involved this time. 


End file.
